Miss me? Marry me?
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: Ronka and Haruhi move away with out a word. The host club don't know where or why? five years later she reappears infront of them at college. Where has she been? Whats she doing? They soon find out she has an arranged marriage with some of them. But who? And who will she end up marrying? Why is she being forced to marry into their familys anyways? And why is she so formal?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day and Haruhi didn't show up at school. The members of the host club couldn't get ahold of her by phone, mail or anything. When the king, Tamaki, made the suggestion to visit the Fujioka home, no one objected. Among visiting the home, the land lady of he house aproached them.

"Oh! It's you boys, your Haruhi's friends from school right?" She asked.

Tamaki walked up to her in a princely way, "Yes and your her lovely land lady correct?"

She blushed, "Well not anymore." She smiled and giggled at his charm.

"Anymore?" The club members were confused. "Are you no longer the land lady of this building?" Tamaki asked.

Now the woman had a confused expression, "I still am. You don't know?" she asked them.

"Know what?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, I thought you'd know..."

"I'm sorry, but what should we know?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, the Fujioka family no longer lives here." She pointed to an empty home.

The club members gasped for a second. "You mean Haru-chan moved out of here?" Honey asked with a sad face.

"Yes, they left yesturday actually, seemed to be in a hurry to catch their plane." The land lady told them.

"Plane? Haruhi doesn't have a passport." Kyouya mentioned.

"Where did they go? Do you know?" Tamali asked with much urge in his voice.

She stood there and thought about it, "Hmm... Well I'm not sure actually. When I tried to ask them about it they only said, 'Some where pretty far' and that I shouldn't worry." She then thought more and remembered something else, "Oh! Thats right, they were going to stay at Mrs. Fujioka's sister home."

The guys stood there in shock at the mention of Haruhi's mother. "Haruhi's aunt?" Kyouya questioned.

"I'm sorry boys, thats all I know."

"Thank you my dear, you were very helpful." Tamaki said then turned to the guys, leaving a blushing middle aged woman to her thoughts.

Walking to the car all the guys were trying to put the pieces together. "She left without a word to her aunts house who live far away?" Hikaru questioned.

"Theres got to be a reason. Kyouya, check the airports. Hikaru, Kaoru, look into Haruhi's mothers family. Honey and Mori senpai, investigate people about seeing them. We need answers men." Tamaki gave out orders.

"Right!" They all replied.

It's been five years since Haruhi left in the middle of her second year of high school, and the club members never found out why. By this time Haruhi and the twins would be around 21 and in the middle of their third year in college. Kyouya and Tamaki around 22 and Mori and Honey around 23. The past hosts were always worried and curious about what happend to their secret princess, but they never found much info since she was at ouran. Not even Kyouya could find much on what happend to her.

By the end of high school for the twins, they all kind of put the whole thing to rest. Every now and then they'll look into it, but not so often, because they mostly want to forget. Known of them really have much time on their hands to meet up, but they still do.

On a cold cloudy and white day the gang met up in a college cafe. They sat next to a big glass window with the perfect view of a beautiful fountain that only runs in the spring, fall, and summer. It was winter, but the white little snow complimented the fountains art work. They all chatted up a storm on how their lives were going.

"Yeah but I got this new game idea tha'll blow your minds!" Hikaru told them.

"Whats it going to be about?" Honey asked.

"Well actually-" Hikaru was saying, then they all paused when they heard a man walk past their table.

"Fujioka? I'll be right there!" He said on the phone. "Are you outside?"

Automatically all six of their heads turned to the window in disbelief. A slender girl with long brown hair and wide brown eyes was standing next to the fountain. She wore a blue winters jackets and a lighter blue skirt with white leggings and snow boots. It was without a doupt their lost princess.

The man who said "Fujioka" ran up to her while she waited in the snow next to the fountain. "Theres no way, is there?" Hikaru broke the silence.

"It's really her.." Tamaki stood up to go after her, but Kyouya stopped him. "What are you doing Kyouya!?"

"We need a plan, you can't just run up to her idiot!" He told him. Then he motioned for some of his gaurds to follow her and keep a close eye on her. "But she has matured.."

"Her hair is so long" Honey said.

"She looks nice." Mori added.

"I can't belive we found her" Kaoru said.

Meanwhile with Haruhi. Haruhi was walking down the park with her friend Shoyo. He had black hair and brown eyes. "So where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"I was thinking the library actually. Theres a book I wanted to check out." She explained.

"Sure, whats it about?"

She didn't answer for awhile, "Well..." She started, "It's about a girl who runs away from her problems, but returns years later for the one she loves."

Shoyo thought about it as it processed in his head. "Does she end up with the guy?"

"I don't, that why I want to read it." Haruhi laughed.

"Right," Shoyo laughed too. "But its not the kind of book you usually read."

"It's a good change in pace."

Later that night Haruhi made it home to a fancy apartment where he dad was making dinner. "Hi dear, how was your day? Whats Shoyo up too?" Ronka asked.

"It was normal like usual, Shoyo is pretty busy in the economics department, I invited him for dinner but he can't. Its a surprise he had time to see me today." Haruhi told her dad as she changed out of her cloths in another room.

"I see.. Poor boy, working himself to death. If it wasn't for you he'd probably live in his lab." Ronka laughed. "But you used to be like that too until you went to Ouran."

"Wow, nostalgic, you haven't mentioned the past in a long time. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't dad." Haruhi set the table.

Rnka served the food and they began to eat together. "So, your aunt said its about time."

Haruhi looked up in shock. "I'm only 21! It's not time."

"But she made the point that your already top in your law class and already have offers even thoug your only a junior." Ronka said stuffing his mouth with rice.

"Yeah, but only because of the training she put me through. I'm not ready for this, please tell her to put it off a few more years." Haruhi told him.

"Well, you know its not up to me or you. I'm sorry for this. I wish I could've done more for you." Ronka suddenly had guilt and became depressed.

"It's not you fault dad!" Haruhi tried to reassure him. "I chose this, I agreed for an arranged marriage! Aunty helped us ALOT, it's the least I could do for our family. But she said I'd be free until I was 25! I'm only 21, I can't get married yet."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine. I have a long day tomorrow, so I'm going to bed first." Ronka kissed Haruhi on the haed.

"I'll clean up, night dad."

Flash back

Haruhi was comforting her father while he cried in her arms. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything for you..." He muttered over and over.

"It's ok dad, it's fine."

"Even though you got a scholarship, I still couldn't save us from being bankrupt."

"We'll just have to go with plan B" Haruhi said as she rubbed her fathers back, "We'll call Aunty..." Haruhi's aunt never really like Ronka.

Haruhi's Aunt married a rich man and she was laoded. Haruhi's aunts name was Sakura Usui. Sakura lived in America with her husband and urged for Haruhi to live with her, but Haruhi always refused. Now her and her father were in a tight spot.

Haruhi called her and they were forced to leave Japan imediately. Sakura then made Haruhi cut all ties she had in Japan. And with her money she made sure none of Haruhi's highschool friends could find her. The agreement Haruhi had with her aunt was that Sakura would help haruhi with education and to become a great lawyer, and also help Ronka become successful even if he liked to dress like a woman, in exchange Haruhi would have an arranged marriage with who ever Sakura picked.

Haruhi agreed and now Ronka has a great job, Haruhi is top in her class and they moved back to Japan and live in a fancy apartment.

End of flashback

The next day Kyouya was pissed. His guards lost sight of Haruhi and never found where she lived. Apparently Haruhi's Aunt had put secret body guards to watch Haruhi as well.

"Those damn fools!" Kyouya yelled in frusturation.

"We'll find her now that we know shes around here some where." Tamaki assured everyone.

"Right." The twins said seriously.

Suddenly Tamaki got a phone call. "Hello?" It was from his father. "Huh? Tomorrow? Who? Ok, ok! Got it. ok bye." He hung up. "My father has invited us all to dinner tomorrow. Our parents will be there and we should look our best." Tamaki announced.

They all looked confused at eachother.

The next night they all met up in Ouran High school's ball room. "This sure brings back memories." Hikaru said.

"Like when Haru-chan learned to dance!" Honey mentioned.

In the middle was a long dining table set up infront of a stage set up for a performance. The young men sat next to the one parent that showed up. The twin's mother. Mori's father and Honey's father. Kyouya's father and tamaki's dad.

"So whats up dad?" Tamaki asked. The chairman then snapped his fingers and Ronka walked out from behind the stage. "Ronka!?" Tamaki stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my secratary!" The chairman laughed. Ronka was dressed in ladies clothse and looked a good as ever. "He's been working for me for little over a year."

"Ronka it's a pleasure to see you again." Kyouya said. The rest of the member greeted him, biting their lips so they don't ask about Haruhi.

"It's so great to see you all again! It's been far too long!" He smiled. "Now I've prepared tonights entertainment. "I hope you all enjoy your meal."

The food was being served and music started to play and a few dancers came out along with singers. The quests talked among them selve leaving the young men to question why there was a dinner being held. Then Ronka came out about an hour later.

"Alright, this will be the last performance of the night and we'll get down to business."

A girl with curly brown hair came out with a butterfly mask on and a dazzling blue dress on came out. The guitar started to play. (the song is Please dont say you love me by Gabrielle)

during the song Ronka place a folder infront of Tamaki, kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru. They were marriage folders. "Whats this?" Hikaru asked his mom in disbelief.

"You've all been chosen to have an arranged marriage." The chairman told them.

"Isn't it great!?" The twin's mother yelled with glee.

"My sons ingaged so he doesn't get one, a real shame." Said the head of the Honinozuka clan.

"And mines in a serious relationship." Said the of the Morinozukas.

"That leave the rest of you." Mr. Otori said. "Shes an axceptional young lady."

"Who?" Tmaki was about to open the folder but the chairman stopped him.

"The girl on stage is the one in the folders." Ronka pointed. As soon as she was done singing she walked down to face everyone. "Ok, now you can open them!"

They opend it only to see their lost princess. "Haruhi Fujioka..." Kyouya read outloud.

"No way!" Kaoru said surprised.

Haruhi took off her mask and bowed. "It's an honor to be represnted for both the Fujioka and Usui families."

"Usui?" Tamaki was confused.

"Yes, you see Haruhi's aunt is Sakura Usui. They represent a lot of fantastic lawyers and the heir has relunctantly refused them. So Miss Fujioka has agreed to take the place." The chairman explained.

"Yes, she is a brilliant child, and her Aunts business would be very useful." Mr. Otori pointed out.

"Isn't this grand? The best part is that you all already know her!" Mrs. Hitachin said.

"Please, continue with your meal." Haruhi said.

"Is it already time?" Ronka looked at his watch. "Oh my, it's late, you should hurry."

"I do apologize, but I have a prier engagement with a friend." Haruhi turned and walked away. Leaving the men with wide eyes.

Haruhi left the school to meet up with Shoyo. They had plans for dinner that night while the old club members thought about an arranged marriage.

The next day Haruhi woke up to her father humming and serving breakfast. "Whats up?"

"I'm very pleased with who your aunt picked for you!" He said with a smile.

"I can't believe this!" She suddenly remembered who her partners were. "Anyone but them..." Haruhi put her face on the table.

"It's not so bad. They seem to have matured."

"You think?"

"Well, do you want to know who agreed to the marriage?" Ronka said hold up letters. "Thats what I'm scared of..."

Ronka gave the letters to her and told her. "The twins backed out, saying it wasn't fair for either of them. Wonder what that means. Tamaki was hesitant but he agreed, saying if they didn't say yes, you'd be offered to some stranger. Lastly, Kyouya."

Haruhi looked up, "He said no, right?"

"He said yes."

"Why!?" Haruhi asked in shock.

"I think he said It'd be interesting and that you have more to give then most girls. Something about gaining something." Ronka told her. "Tamaki wasn't too happy about it either."


	2. Chapter 2

Ronka gave the letters to her and told her. "The twins backed out, saying it wasn't fair for either of them. Wonder what that means. Tamaki was hesitant but he agreed, saying if they didn't say yes, you'd be offered to some stranger. Lastly, Kyouya."

Haruhi looked up, "He said no, right?"

"He said yes."

"Why!?" Haruhi asked in shock.

"I think he said It'd be interesting and that you have more to give then most girls. Something about gaining something." Ronka told her. "Tamaki wasn't too happy about it either."

Haruhi ran to school after breakfast with her father. She had a clumsy morning trying to get ready. She accidentally spilt coffee and hadd to change a few times and buttoned her buttons wrong. When she finally looked ok she entered her first lecture class. When she entered she found the host club.

"Wah!" She yelled in surprise, dropping her books. "W-What?" She quickly gathered her things and looked around to see if anyone saw her. But there was no one in the class. "What? Where is everyone? What are you doing here!?"

Haruhi wasn't having a good morning. The guys watched the long haired burnette get flustered. She was wearing a pink long skirt and boots to match. With a purple sweater. Then Tamaki helped on instinct. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She grabbed her books from him and set them by her seat. "What are you guys doing?" She asked angerly. "We aren't supposed to meet until our next arranged date."

"Haru-chan!" Honey approached her. "How are you?" He asked with a concerned face.

Haruhi calmed down and smiled at the small older boy, "Honey Sempai... I'm fine actually. Better then fine!" She smiled wide. It was fake. Over the years her aunt taught her how to lie perfectly to others, like for business.

"What do you mean fine?" Hikaru asked.

"We havent seen you in years and now your being forced to marry?" Kaoru added.

Haruhi smiled at them confidently. "Guys, look, some things happened and I was forced to leave. But now I'm top in my class and everythings going great for me and my dad."

"Haruhi, no ones coming to class today, so I do ask that you tell us the whole story." Kyouya told her.

Haruhi paniced in her head. "Sorry. It's not anything really important." was all she could really say.

"You don't have to do this right? Are you even fine with having an arranged marriage?" Tamaki put his hands firmly on her shoulders and questioned her, but she avoided eye contact.

She pushed him off gently. "Guys, I'm fine with my aunt's decision. If you don't feel comfortable with having to marry me, just refuse the offer."

"Thats not the problem, Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"It's not? Because you two sure backed out fast." Haruhi didn't mean to snap at them, but suddenly seeing them after disapearing for years was finally taking its toll on her. She was over whealmed and her panic started to show. "I don't care who I have to marry, I just need to marry who ever my aunt picks, right? So just drop out already, it's weird right?"

The former host's watched Haruhi spill out her words. She seemed a bit angry and a bit scared to them.

"I know what your doing. You only accepted the meeting because you want to help me. Thats what you do, thats what the host club did, you get into everyones business because you think you can help. Well I don't want your pity! We aren't a host club anymore! I'm done with it, you guys don't need to bother with me anymore. So don't worry about me, you wont have to marry a girl who's bad at socailizing, and being active, and always has her face in a book. You don't need to force yourself to a girl who looks like a boy and acts like nothing concerns her, okay? Just stay out of my way!"

With that said Haruhi ran out of the classroom. The guys tried to follow her but gaurds appeared to stop them, Haruhi's gaurds from her aunt. "Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled after her.

"Sorry sir, you can't go near the young lady until given permission." A gaurd told them.

"Who's order?" Kyouya question.

"Madam Usui, Mr. Otori." The guard replied.

"It's fine men, go look after the girl." Sakura Usui walked in with a grin. She was wearing black heels and a light purple business skirt and a black sweater. Her hair was long straight and brown. Her eyes were dark and her smile was complimented by red lipstick. She looked intimidatingly scary.

"Mrs. Usui, hello ma'am." Tamaki said. They rest said their hellos as the guards left. "What are you doing here?"

She walked around each one, examining them by every last detail. She walk around Mori a few times and finally stopped to look up at his face. "You!" She said in a 'Ah Ha!' moment.

Mori looked around confused. "Me?" He asked.

"I want you to marry my Haruhi!" She announced proudly. All the guys including Mori turned to stone from surprise. Then Sakura held the back of her hand to her mouth and laughed. "Hahahahaha!"

Everyone watched with chills. Her aura was filled with confidence in her power and control in people. She could do what she wanted and she didn't seem to care. "B-but Usui ma'am... Takashi already has a girlfriend, we weren't offered the arranged marriage meeting..." Honey said a little nervous.

She looked down at the young boy. "Is that so?" She looked back at the taller one. "Do you find Haruhi unapealing!? Or annoying in anyway!?" She asked sounding offended. Mori shook his head imensely. "Then why wont you consider it?" He paused for an answer but never got one before she moved on to Kaoru.

"I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you miss.." He was obviously nervous.

"Why did you drop out?" She asked.

"N-no particular reason really... I'm just not ready, a-and I'm not sure if Haruhi is too..." He tried to explain to her what he thought.

"Enough! Is your brother the same way?"

"Yeah, kind ma'am!" Hikaru said quickly.

Sakura laughed. "You two have proven to be unworthy of her." She made her way to Kyouya. "Yes."

"Excuse me Mrs. Usui?" Kyouya asked with a smile.

"Your perfect. I'll arrange the meeting for the wedding soon." She told him while patting his shoulder.

"What!?" Tamaki let out a yelp.

Sakura looked at him with surprise. "Ohh...?" She smiled and walked to him looking him over. "Your the Suoh heir then?"

"Y-yes miss." He replied.

"Do you wish to marry mt niece?"

All the guys looked at him with expectance. "Yes, I do." He said with confidence.

This surprised the other members and thrilled Sakura. "Brilliant! Just brilliant! Kyouya, Tamaki! My people will call your people then. Don't disapoint now Kyouya, he seems confident, you better show me some game or Tamaki will get her hand..." She laughed and walked out of the room.

They all stood in silence. Then Hikaru spoke. "What just happened?"

Tamaki looked at Kyouya, "Do you really intend to marry her?"

"If you don't. Didn't you hear her? She wants to see me play the game." Kyouya smirked.

His smirk pissed Tamaki off. "Your just doing this to gain something!? Kyouya, you shouldn't just play along to her games!"

Kyouya began to walk out. "We'll be late to classes if we don't get going."

"Kyouya! Wait!" Tamaki yelled, but Kyouya was already walking down the halls.

After getting a fair distance from the room the rest were in, he stopped and looked out the window at falling snow. "I have more to gain then you could ever possibly know... Alls fair in Love and war, right, King?" He started to walk down the lit halls from the bright vibrant snow outside. "The king may be the leader, but the ponds are the ones that altamitly win the game."

From the hall next to the one Kyouya walked down, a burnette girl was standing, unnoticed. Haruhi heard Kyuoya's inner thought come out of his mouth. "Game, huh?" she said under her breath.

 **Please review cus it motivates me to write and update FASTER. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

After getting a fair distance from the room the rest were in, he stopped and looked out the window at falling snow. "I have more to gain then you could ever possibly know... Alls fair in Love and war, right, King?" He started to walk down the lit halls from the bright vibrant snow outside. "The king may be the leader, but the ponds are the ones that altamitly win the game."

From the hall next to the one Kyouya walked down, a burnette girl was standing, unnoticed. Haruhi heard Kyuoya's inner thought come out of his mouth. "Game, huh?" she said under her breath.

The next day Haruhi was walking to her classes through the corridors and saw Hikaru and Kaoru coming toward her. She stopped and turned around to walk the other way, but the two quickly latched onto her and dragged her to an empty room.

"What is with you guys!?" Haruhi asked angerly.

"Explain." Hikaru told her.

"Please Haruhi." Kaoru begged. "Can't you trust us?"

"We were the closest to you in highschool! Why haven't you told us anything?" Hikaru wanted an answer. Not only him, but every ex host had a deep curiousity inside them that stabbed like a knife. They need answers in order to move on with their lives.

Haruhi was hesitant but she figured she could trust them. "Ok." She said. They all sat down and Haruhi explained to them how her and her father struggled. She told them it was an order from her aunt to cut all ties with japan until college. She told them that she promised she'd marry who ever her aunt picked as long as her dad was happy and healthy.

"Then why didn't you contact us when you moved back here?" Kaoru asked.

"I just thought it'd be better this way." She told him.

"We tried so hard to find you. We gave up a few times, but secretly never stopped looking you know." Hikaru said.

Haruhi looked at them with a guilty face and they held her. It had been a long time since anyone other then family has held her, hugged her. She remembered the embrace of four arms around her neck from high school. How they'd alway be touching her infront of Tamaki to make him mad. How they tricked her to let them go to her house. How they worried and cared about her. It was warm.

Haruhi held on tightly to them as well. The soft hair brushing on both sides of her face. She loved the two boys like brothers, but would never admit to it. "Thanks you guys.." She whispered in a peaceful tone. "It feels so good to finally tell some one about this.

"Never exclude us from your life again, got it?" Hikaru said in her ear.

"Always tell us when somethings wrong, or anything on your mind." Kaoru said in the other ear.

The hug would've lasted longer but Haruhi's phone began to ring. They all detatched and Hikaru answered it. "Hey!" Haruhi tried to grab the phone but Hikaru was taller then her and faster.

Kaoru attatched himself to his brother and listened in on the conversation. "Hello?" Hikaru said.

"Hello? Is this Fujioka's phone?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kaoru told him.

"May I speak with her?"

"Who is this?" The twins said in unison.

"Shoyo."

"Shoyo? Who the hecks Shoyo?" Hikaru asked.

Shoyo was quiet for a few second and then had an 'Ah Ha' moment. "Your the twins!"

The twins were shocked to hear him identify them. "How-" by this time Haruhi took her phone back.

"Hello? Hey it's me, no, no. I'm fine, I'll talk to you later then, okay? Great, bye bye." She hung up her phone and put it in her bag.

"How does he know us?" They both questioned.

"That would be the cousin I told you about. He refuses the family so now I have to marry." Haruhi explained. "He's not a bad guy, so we hang out when he has time, my aunt doesn't really like seeing him since he defied her."

"Thats right, he was the guy you met up with, right?"

"Yeah, thats him." Haruhi looked at her watch and freaked out. "I'm late for class!"

"Give us your number and we'll take you to class, okay?" Hikaru said.

"Sure just hurry." She gave them her phone.

When she got to class the twins headed to theirs. Unknown to them all, Honey and Mori happend to be visiting campus when they heard the whole story from behind the doors.

"Poor Haru-chan, such burden." Honey said.

"Yeah, but we're here for her this time." Mori assured him.

Meanwhile Tamaki was pacing back and forth in his room thinking about Kyouya. About how Kyouya suddenly took interest in Haruhi. How he agreed to the arranged marriage with Haruhi. When? Why? So many questions ran through his mind. He tried to call Kyouya, but he never answered his phone.

"Why? Why? Why!?" Tamaki was thinking hard about the situation. "What could he possibly want? Unless?" At this moment, the totally oblivious Tamaki realized something. Haruhi was valuable. "He can gain connections, a hard working lawyer, and a smart beautiful wife..." He figured out how important Haruhi was, but he was still oblivious to love.

At the time Haruhi was finishing her classes and met up with Shoyo at a cafe. "Hey."

"Hey!" Shoyo greeted her. "I think I should stop calling you Fujioka."

"Jour just now realizing that?" She laughed. "Anyways, I need time to think so I'm glad you can meet with me every now and then."

They ordered some coffee and talked about how over whelming it is to see the guys again. She talked about how much all of their lives were changing or changed. How Honey was getting married and how Mori had a girlfriend, and how the twins were set on their future. She told Shoyo how weird and odd it was that she had to marry either Tamaki or Kyouya.

"I'm so sorry for this." Shoyo said, obviously pained by Haruhi's suffering.

"I don't blame you for this. I wouldn't want to be head of the Usui company either, but I have a responsibility. You had a choice, I don't. It's okay." She weakly smiled, "Well, I guess I did have a choice, and this was it."

"But," He added, "If I didn't make the choice to defy her, you wouldn't need to make the choice."

"Either way my dads happy. Thats enough." Haruhi had a real smile on showing she was glad her dad was okay.

"I'm still sorry."

Haruhi was about to change the subject when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see a former host. "Kyouya?"

"I know we shouldn't meet until the placed date, but I'd like to talk to you a bit. If you don't mind." He told her.

Haruhi looked at Shoyo for permission, and shoyo nodded, suggesting he had to leave anyways. "See you later Haruhi." Shoyo then left.

Kyouya paid their bill and went for a stroll with Haruhi in a park. "So what up? Kyouya Sempai."

"I was thinking, and would you like to marry me?" He said almost completely normally.

Haruhi was quiet for awhile as she took in the shock. "Well, it's for my family. So I dont really mind it." She told him.

"Thats not what I meant."

"If your talking about romantic feelings, I can't answer. We haven't seen eachother in years, so there is no possible way for me to fall in love with one of you so fast. In my opinion you can't buy love, and if two people are truly not meant to be, but forced, they'll never love eachother on equal grounds." Haruhi said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Interesting notion." Kyouya said. "But I do agree."

"So, would you mind marrying me?" She asked.

"I'm certain you'd make a lovely wife, but Tamaki is just as certain as me. So whom ever you choose, they'll welcome you with open arms. You are an exeptional girl after all."

"With much to gain from the marriage, right?" She said without looking at him.

He didn't speak for a while. "I suppose."

They walked silently for a few more minutes until Haruhi broke the silence. "Well, I guess its not really about who I fall for first, its my aunt choice in the end. So, it all depends on how you play the Game, right, Kyouya Sempai?" Haruhi stopped walking and looked him in the eye.

"Your right. Love never really had anything to do with this."

"The king may not win the victory directly, but the pons always bow down." She commented.

He suddenly knew she heard him the other day. "Maybe, but there's always a black prince, ready to take the thrown at any moment. Like you said, it's all how you play the game."

"In love and war." She glared at him for a second. "I'm not a pon in your game."

"Maybe not mine, but you aunt's."

With that last sentence, Haruhi turned around and stormed off. Leaving Kyouya to walk back to his car. Unknown to both of them, Tamaki was across the park and saw the scene. He happend to be walking his dog, and saw the two together. He didn't know what they spoke about, but he did know it didn't end well. He was conflicted to chase after one of them for answers, but didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

"In love and war." She glared at him for a second. "I'm not a pon in your game."

"Maybe not mine, but you aunt's."

With that last sentence, Haruhi turned around and stormed off. Leaving Kyouya to walk back to his car. Unknown to both of them, Tamaki was across the park and saw the scene. He happend to be walking his dog, and saw the two together. He didn't know what they spoke about, but he did know it didn't end well. He was conflicted to chase after one of them for answers, but didn't.

Later that day he happend to spot Kyouya. Tamaki ran up to him waving his arm in the usual way to get some ones attention. Kyouya patiently waited for is overly hyper 'friend' to reach him. When he did Kyouya was first to speak. "What do you need?"

Tamaki stood straight and said bluntly, "Answers."

"I see." Kyouya started to walk and Tamaki was close behind him. "Answers to what?"

Tamaki hesitated for a mere second and then came out with it. "I saw you two. In the park today." he told him, but Kyouya stayed quiet. "What did you talk about, Kyouya? Because from what I saw, she wasn't happy."

Kyouya stopped and faced him. "Tamaki, I'm sure you understand this well, but it's none of your buisness." He then turned around and started to walk again.

Tamaki was a bit shocked at how cruel and harsh his tone was. Kyouya was mean but this time he seemed even more irratated. "Kyouya? Are you ok with how it ended?" Tamaki was initially mad at Kyouya but after that out burst he felt a bit concerned with Kyouyas mood.

"We had a misunderstanding with eachother, thats all. I may have said some thing to upset Haruhi." He admitted.

"Oh, so thats it. Did you apologize?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya once again stopped and looked at him. "Apologize?"

Tamaki didn't say anything for a second then changed the topic, "I was meaning to ask you something serious." Kyouya gave him a look, signaling him to continue, "Do you have any attraction to Haruhi? At all?"

Kyouya answered with a question. "Do you?"

Tamaki wasn't prepared for him to turn the tables on him. He looked at the ground, then the trees, then at kyouya, "Yeah. I think I have since highschool. I was so oblivious, but now I understand why I've been searching for her all these years. I can't even come to explain the feelings I felt when we saw her again! The anxiety I had, knowing she had to marry one of us! I finally realize how much she means to me, and I don't want to lose her again. I won't lose." Tamaki was proud and confident with his words.

Kyouya could see how mature he was being, but none the less, he couldn't give her to him so easily. "May the best man win." Kyouya smiled, letting him know they were still friends, but also rivals.

Meanwhile Haruhi was at the Hittachin mansion. She was being fitted into her wedding dress. "Isn't this too soon?" She asked as the stylist squeezed her in tightly. "Am I suppose to not be able to breath?" She asked while gasping for air.

"It means it's perfect!" Hikaru told her.

"It'll fit better on the day you need it." Kaoru reassured her.

The twin's mother was walking around with fabric and designers and looking at Haruhi from head to toe. She was in charge of the actual end product of the dress. "Alright, you can change now, thats enough for today." She announced.

The twins helped Haruhi into the changing room and waited for her to get into her normal clothse. When she was done they escorted her into town where they were meeting up with Honey and Mori. While walking, Haruhi was in between them and slipped. They caught her by both arms and began walking like that. Each linked arms.

"I missed you." slipped out of Hikaru's mouth and Haruhi and Kaoru looked at him in surprise. Hikaru was soon flustered. "I-I mean I miss us! As in all of us hanging out!" He tried to explain.

Haruhi giggled and playfully bumped next to him. "I missed you guys too."

The twins rubbed their faces on Haruhi's like old time and laughed in unison. "So cute!" they echoed.

Haruhi would usually push them off and yell, but she actually kind of missed them coddling her. She let them be when they finally came across their sempai's. "Honey Sempai, Mori Sempai." She said.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey ran up to her and jumped in her arms. "I missed you so much!" He whined. Mori smiled at the sight.

After an hour of catching up, it was time for seriousness. "So?" Mori said.

They all looked at him. "So what?" Hikaru asked.

"Who is Haru-chan going to marry?"

They looked at the burnette with curiosity. She became nervous. "I-I don't know."

"Haruhi, do you really have to do this?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't mind, really. It's just too soon."

"Who do you favor?" Honey asked her.

"Well, they both matured alot, but they still act like their in high school still, so really neither." She pointed out bluntly.

"Really!? You don't like either of them?" Hikaru was a bit surprised.

"I guess if I had to choose, It'd be...?" She paused for a while, looking at her pudding that she purchased earlier that day. The boys were quiet waiting for an answer. Then she looked up at them and tried to smile. "I can't choose."


	5. Chapter 5

"Who do you favor?" Honey asked her.

"Well, they both matured alot, but they still act like their in high school still, so really neither." She pointed out bluntly.

"Really!? You don't like either of them?" Hikaru was a bit surprised.

"I guess if I had to choose, It'd be...?" She paused for a while, looking at her pudding that she purchased, "I can't choose."

"Is it really that hard?" Hikaru asked.

"How would you feel if you had to choose between me and maybe one of our old clients at the host club!?" She asked them.

"I'd choose you." They All said in unison. Simple and to the point.

Haruhi put a hand on her head as if she had a headache. "How'd you come to the conclusion?"

"Well, I missed you more then the other girl probably and I know you better." Honey said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Thats all you really have to do right?" Kaoru said.

"Who means more to you?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, and even if I did know, its not my choice." She told them again. "Anyways, I need to get going." Haruhi was about to sepperate from then, but Hikaru stopped her.

"We can give you a ride back." His twin stood beside her nodding in agreement. Haruhi kindly refused them, she did not only not like the idea of riding in their fancy car, but also she liked walking, it gave her time to think. She parted ways with the guys and hummed to herself.

It started to drizzle and Haruhi ran to a nearby cover around the corner. When she got under she noticed someone standing next to her. She looked and saw... Tamaki!? "Ah!" She shrieked in surprise.

"Huh!?" He got scared by her sudden outburst. "H-Haruhi!?" He sputtered out in shock.

"I can't get away from any of you guys..." She gave up on her alone time. Every turn she took, she ran into the past. "What are you doing around here?" She asked him finally.

"I wanted to walk to the commoners store alone, but I got lost, and I forgot an umbrella." He confessed rather sheepishly. "What about you?"

I was heading home after seeing the others. I didn't check the weather forcast today." She admitted.

Tamaki was a bit shocked, "You meet up with the guys?"

"Oh, not often, Honey and Mori are pretty busy. But Hikaru and Kaoru are helping their mom with my dress, so I see them often though..." She trailed off realizing how weird it was to talk about her wedding dress with her potential husband.

"I-is that so..?" He averted his gaze. "So you live around here?" He changed the topic.

"About a block away." She pointed in the direction. "I just hope the rain lightens up." She said.

"Yeah, it's really cold." He then paused and remembered something. "Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you still afraid of thunder and lightening?" He asked.

Haruhi frozein place and avoided his eyes. She didn't answer for a while, but did say something. "Yeah.." She mumbled. "B-but!" She quickly spout out, "Not as much as I used to be!"

"I see." Tamaki smiled.

"Y-yeah.." Haruhi was suddenly feeling nervous.

"I'm glad." Tamaki scooted closer to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"You haven't changed much." He told her. "I was afraid you had become too indifferent from the past."

"Niether have you."

They stood in a comfortable silence together, almost shoulder to shoulder. Tamaki started to fidget. Haruhi looked up at him and was about to ask if he was okay but he spoke first. "Haruhi!" He shouted.

"Y-yeah?" She asked in surprise to his yell.

"I-I need to tell you something...I think you should know..." He looked her in the eyes and his face began to light a crimson. Haruhi thought it was because of the cold.

"Tamaki Sempai?" She questioned.

"I, actaully... I've realized, that, I-" Suddenly a huge down poor of rain came crashing down as soon as Tamaki revealed his undying love for her. Haruhi starred wide eyed at the tall half french man infront of her. His face burned with heat.

Haruhi opened her mouth slowly and Tamaki anticipated her words. She spoke loudly, "what?" She asked.

Tamaki turned to stone.

"I couldn't hear you over the sudden down poor!" She loudly told him over the rain.

Tamaki put his hands over his face in embarrassment. "Why does this happen to me!?" He said in his hands.

A fancy car pulled up infront of the two and when the door open, the twins were inside. "Good, we found you!" Hikaru said.

"Oh boss! Your here too!?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we ran into eachother when the rain started." Haruhi informed them.

"Do you want a ride now?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi shrugged but she was thankful and got in. "What about you boss?"

Tamaki tried to smile normally, "N-no thanks, I-I'm just gonna call a car from my people..." He told them. They said their goodbyes and left Tamaki alone. He leaned against the building to support his weight. He didn't feel very confident that he could say it to her again. "I'm such an idiot..." He told himself.

Haruhi sat in the kitchen with her dad thinking about the prior events. 'What did he want to tell me?' She thought.

"Your aunt wants to have lunch tomorrow." Ronka told his daughter.

Haruhi put on a smile, "She probably wants to tell me who she favors, then ask my opinion." Haruhi stood up and told her dad she was going to bed. She didn't have the energy to talk tonight. She laid in bed that night pointing out the pros and cons of both boys. "This is tough."

The next morning Haruhi looked in the mirror of the limo she was in to meet her Aunt. She looked at her hair and how long it was. She remembered how easy it was to take care of when she was in highschool. Sakura forbid her from cutting it, she said it was un lady like.

The car finally dropped her off at none other then Ouran Highschool. "Welcome!" Called the headmaster.

"Thanks for having me." Haruhi smiled. On the inside her stomach was twisting in knots. "Nostalgic."


	6. Chapter 6

"Your aunt wants to have lunch tomorrow." Ronka told his daughter.

Haruhi put on a smile, "She probably wants to tell me who she favors, then ask my opinion." Haruhi stood up and told her dad she was going to bed. She didn't have the energy to talk tonight. She laid in bed that night pointing out the pros and cons of both boys. "This is tough."

The next morning Haruhi looked in the mirror of the limo she was in to meet her Aunt. She looked at her hair and how long it was. She remembered how easy it was to take care of when she was in highschool. Sakura forbid her from cutting it, she said it was un lady like.

The car finally dropped her off at none other then Ouran Highschool. "Welcome!" Called the headmaster.

"Thanks for having me." Haruhi smiled. On the inside her stomach was twisting in knots. "Nostalgic."

Haruhi was brought to music room number 3, then left there to herself. She sat at a familiar table looking around a familiar room. She saw a familiar piano that was ever hardly used when she was here. She stood up and walked over to it and softly ran her fingers across the keys. She smiled at the sound one key made, it was soothing. Haruhi looked around only to notice she was still alone. She sat down and with a gentle push, began to play a beautiful melody.

She got lost in the sound, the sound she longed for. While living with her aunt, she yearned to hear the sound of Tamaki's music. The first time she heard it was during one of the host clubs crazy scemes back in high school. She remebered being so amazed and shocked by his music. She soon took lessons of her own with her aunts request. Haruhi was so into the sound she didn't hear the steps getting closer to her.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped in her spot and frantically turned her head up to see her aunt. "Auntie!? I-I'm sorry, I just, I haven't played in awhile."

"No need to apologize." Sakura told her niece.

Haruhi stood up straight. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you had any opinion in mind to who's best?"

"See, I told dad thats what you wanted, but I wasn't sure. So I thought about it, and like I told dad, I really don't have any ideas. I mean they're old friends and I never really thought about them that way." Haruhi shrugged.

Sakura laughed, "Ouch! Haha, if they knew you thought nothing of them, they'd be really hurt!" She laughed.

Haruhi brushed off her aunts evil way of joking, "Stop making it sound like I think nothing of them. I was just never-"

"Attracted to them?" Sakura cut in, "Well that should change my dear."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura put her hands on Haruhi's hips, then her arms and then on her cheeks. She examined Haruhi then pulled her fingers through Haruhi's soft brown hair. "Look at you, you've grown into a beautiful girl."

"And?"

"If you can look like this, then you can't tell me those boys haven't become more hansome then the last time you saw them. Also, when you were in high school you were so focused on school that you didn't look around you! Now your so close to you future that you have time! Stop and smell the roses, Haruhi!" Sakura laughed again at her words of wisdom.

"Oh, I get what you mean, but you can't expect me to just fall in love so fast, I'm still in school."

Sakura led Haruhi to the table and they sat down, with a snap of the finger a servant walked into the room and poured them some tea and left. Haruhi sip the tea as her aunt began to talk again. "What do you like about Kyouya? As in a friend or anything, like your Sempai."

Haruhi thought about it, "He's a respectable man."

"Oh?"

"He helps people, and he may seem like a demon, but he's actually very kind, he just 'plays' the part of the bad guy so no one else will." Haruhi laughed to herself. "Once he helped an old lady out as the super market from getting scammed. She turned out to be the wife of a chairman from a major electronics maker."

"How does that make him a good person? It benefits him."

"Yes, but he didn't know who she was at first. He can say what he wants, but on that day she looked like a totally average lady to him. He saw injustice, and he brought justice." Haruhi told her aunt.

"You remember all that? From years ago?" Sakura asked.

"It may have been the absolutely worst day of his life, but to me, it was more then that. I felt closer to him. He was cranky most of the time, but I learned a lot about him." Haruhi giggled.

Sakura smiled. "And Tamaki?"

"Don't even get me started." Haruhi chuckled. "The mans a total idiot!" She took a drink. "He's oblivious and doesn't understand much about common life. When we first met he called me a commoner, like they were on a different level then me! I'm yeah, I was poor, but these guys took it too far. He was the master mind for all the trouble in the host club."

"Sounds like he made everything bothersome."

Haruhi froze for a second. "No" She said. "Not a bother, but tiresome. He made everything interresting and fun. He may be an idiot, but he's compassionate and helps anyone without a second thought."

"Hmm...? You think so highly of these two."

"They have their faults, but they aren't bad people."

"So is that how you really feel?"

"Of course." Haruhi put her tea on the table. "I've always loved them, each and everyone, but not in a romantic way, in a way that I want them in my life." Haruhi faded in words. "B-but I'm grateful that you took me and dad in! Even if I left them I know they understand, so I don't regret moving with you and living with your terms aunty."

"Thats a good girl." Sakura snapped her fingers and curtains to a changing room fell, revealing the two topics of the conversation. Kyouya and Tamaki. "You can sit now boys."

"W-what!?" Haruhi shouted.

"Oh, by the way dear, I invited them to tea." Sakura smiled. They sat across from Haruhi and Sakura stood up to leave.

"Where are you going!?"

"I asked what I wanted, my business is done here." Then she left.

"Auntie!" Haruhi yelled as the door closed. Haruhi gave up and sat down again, avoiding eye contact from the two older men. "Hi."

"Good afternoon Haruhi." Kyouya said.

"Hello Haruhi." Tamaki said.

There was of course an awkward silence until Haruhi's curiousity took over, "Did you hear everything!?"

The boys were surprised by the sudden outburst. "Y-yeah..." Tamaki said.

"I didn't realize you knew piano?" Kyouya commented.

"I don't, well I mean I didn't! I mean I do! Uh... I learned when I moved in with my aunt actually! Um... S-so yeah..." She stumbled over her sentences.

"Did you mean it?" Tamaki asked.

"Wha?"

"About us, the things you said." Kyouya told her.

"O-oh." She was a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, ever word..."

The two boys smiled with content, knowing how Haruhi actaully felt about them.


End file.
